


Succour

by Espereth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Asexuality, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espereth/pseuds/Espereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of vignettes of an asexual Ezio. Prompted on the asscreed kinkmeme. The prompt was so far away from the usual characterisation of Ezio I just wanted to see if I could write it. He turned out asexual but rather sensual, not sure how I feel about the fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succour

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme. http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=8446283

Leonardo da Vinci was a piece of art himself. Tall and long-limbed, his muscles had a deep craftsman's strength. The engineer was washing grease from his hands. Those hands could do anything, Ezio thought, watching him; fixing, building, creating. Long fingers, the nails blunt and mostly clean, a few dark specks under them that were too much work to get to; not dirty but with the simple residue of work. 

Blue eyes and sandy hair, freckles across his cheekbones, the bridge of his fine nose a little red from the sun today. When Ezio came in from the hot chaos of the streets, to the tranquility of his workshop, Leonardo would grin and launch eagerly into his explanations...

"Ezio, you must see this. Look at these gears..." And a description of the physics behind it. Ezio was more interested in the way Leonardo's sandy gold eyelashes seemed to glow, a few specks of swirling dust settling on them, the whole workshop a warm wood glow, afternoon sun on the sawdust. 

"You aren't listening, are you?" Leonardo said and Ezio grinned and pushed him against the nearest wall, with playful force.

He had only intended to play but soon they were kissing, Leonardo becoming more worked-up with every passing second. It felt good, but even better was the press of strong hands down his spine, the warmth of Leonardo's body and the closeness of their bodies together. In these moments Ezio felt bliss, perfect satisfaction. But he had discovered that Leonardo didn't share that sense of satisfaction.

"Ezio, why must you do this," he moaned, and Ezio stopped.

"Do what?"

"You must know the effect you have on me. I am only a man. Only human. Don't you feel it too?"

"Feel what? I don't get it." But he did get it, really. Ezio pushed back sensing Leonardo was bothered not by what he'd done, but by what they hadn't done together. And probably never would, since Ezio couldn't see himself changing any time soon.

It had often ended this way, with Leonardo - not angry, but frustrated. Although his friend had never once tried to push him further than he wanted to go, Ezio knew that what they did wasn't enough for Leonardo. Which was a shame, because embracing him was for Ezio, pure bliss. In that moment he simply wanted nothing more. He was satiated by touch, by friendship and closeness. He knew he was not like other men. Well, neither was Leonardo, but in some ways Leonardo had more in common with those other men than Ezio did. 

They parted amicably, as always, but the sadness in Leonardo's eyes was puzzling. Why be disappointed with something that felt so good? Ezio didn't understand it.

***

The strength in Caterina Sforza's lithe body surprised Ezio yet again as she pushed him back against the pillows. He submitted, let her push his wrists over his head to lie pinned in her hands for a few moments. Then with a neat roll, Ezio flipped her over onto her back. She gasped in delight as he pinned her the same way she had to him, his larger hands firm and gentle on her slender wrists, both of them laughing like teenagers. 

"I'm glad you're here, Caterina," he said, and kissed her, a light brush of his lips against her cheekbone. She reached behind his head, bringing him down to kiss her. He dipped his tongue experimentally into her mouth. He knew why people did this, although he himself rarely felt the need. He was satisfied with touching, stroking, or even just cuddling. With a grin, he brought to mind a treasured memory, of three courtesans at Teodora's so long ago - surprised but accepting when all he wanted to do was go to sleep in their arms, one girl stroking his hair, two curled against him, warm and vital. Succour. That was all he wanted. He drew back, and Caterina released him.

All night Caterina and Ezio gave each other succour, as they discussed the details of their alliance. A strange negotiating table, perhaps; an odd place to talk of battles and territory; of deployments of men, promises of aid. But so much more pleasant than most sites for such talk. Ezio ran his fingers down her nude back, admiring the straight lines of her body. She was a beautiful woman. Unusual, too. Woman or man, there were not many who would simply lie with another quite literally, giving and expecting nothing but affection and gentle caresses. Or, not-so-gentle caresses... they were both fighters, for their families, their lands, their beliefs... and the wear of that life asserted itself. Working the tension from each others' shoulders and back took some effort, and each needed several long and lingering massages.

"Ready to go again?" Caterina asked, leaning up on one elbow to look at him.

"You don't have to ask," Ezio said. He could stroke and touch her body all night - well, he had very nearly done so. The sky was already tinged with red. He could do it for a week. A year. A year of exploring the slim muscles down her spine, the curve of her backside, her strong narrow shoulders. If he had a year of peace, that is how he would like to spend it. 

"One must always have the freedom to choose," Caterina said with a smile, stroking his hair before rolling onto her belly, ready for his touch - and he knew that she understood him.


End file.
